


Face My Sorrow

by sleepy_goddess



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A-Support (Fire Emblem), Azure Moon Route, Comfort, Count Varley is a jerk, F/M, Yuri and Bernadetta's A Support Conversation (Fire Emblem), mentions of abuse, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_goddess/pseuds/sleepy_goddess
Summary: After the war was over and Edelgard defeated, Bernadetta and her new boyfriend face the person that caused the most sorrow in her life.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund (mentioned), Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Bernadetta von Varley, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 13





	1. Meeting Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but Azure Moon fell short for me compared to Verdant Wind. Maybe it's because after such colorful characters like Claude, Hilda, Leonie and Ignatz, most of the Blue Lions fell short to me. This is just my opinion, don't hate me.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter focuses on their A-Support conversation, and the second chapter will focus on what I was actually talking about in the summary.

Bernadetta knew anxiety. It was always apart of her. From worrying about whether her father would be angry if she did this or if she could talk to her mother or not. Things quelled slightly when her parents had a new staff member was hired in the form of a gardener. Arata. Oh, how she always felt on cloud nine with him. She could forget her father's torment and instead focus on her only friend. So very charming, kind, lovely, handsome.

So very much gone, because of her.

Because she decided she wanted a friend more than anything. 

Because her father didn't approve of her relationship with him.

She fell apart after that, never leaving her room, doing her best on her etiquette lessons so her father wouldn't tie her up and stick her in that dark room again. Never again would she make a friend die because she lulled them and herself into a false sense of security. Not while her father was around. No friend of hers would end up like Arata again. She believed that train of thought up into the monastery.

Until Arata-no, Yuri was in front of her.

He was alive.

He was here.

He must _hate_ her by now.

Except, he didn't. No grudges, no anger towards her, just wanted to catch up like the old days. That couldn't be right, surely Arata-I mean, Yuri must've had _some_ form of hate against her. Maybe he just hid it very well. Oh goddess, what if Yuri wanted to kill her?! That would make sense, but how would he do it? Shove her down a canyon? Poison her favorite cake? Drown her in frigid ocean waters?! She didn't want that! And so, Bernie tried everything to avoid him. No way in Sothis' heaven will she die outside her room! Then the war happened, and boy was she terrified for her life. War? No thanks, Bernie will just stick to being a recluse and hiding away in her room to escape her duties. But, she couldn't do that without breaking the promise she made, so she begrudgingly left the comfort of her room to complete the promise so she can go back home.

____But apparently, the goddess decided to keep her away from her room at her house to help a bloodthirsty prince kill her former house leader._ _ _ _

____Great._ _ _ _

____And Yuri was here since Professor Byleth recruited him after her._ _ _ _

_Suuuper_ great.

Why couldn't Bernie be a recluse forever?

______Two months later, she was forced to talk to Yuri when he snuck up behind her in the training grounds._ _ _ _ _ _

______The goddess is torturing her, she knows it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Frigid ocean waters! I can feel them already!" Bernie shivered, already trying to find possible ways of escaping._ _ _ _ _ _

______None of that mattered though, since Yuri already stood too close to where he could just grab her arm if she tried. "Calm, caaaalm. Just listen to me for a moment. There's something I need to tell you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She didn't want to, but maybe listening could get her to leave faster._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The reason I worked for House Varley, Bernadetta, was to kill you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aha! I knew it! I always knew you were out to kill me! Sink me in the deep, dark, freezing depths..." If any other person saw this conversation, they would probably think she was mad. But her hunch was right! Bernie's hunches are never wrong! But wait-_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hold on. House Varley? But...why?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"As you know, theirs is one of the six great noble houses-the true rulers of the Empire." Yuri informed. "And you're the heir...with a Crest. There were tons of people who wanted you wiped out. Like people who wanted to eradicate House Varley. Or a relative who wants the glory for themselves. That particular breed...is the kind they'd hire a kid to do their dirty work."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Great, another reason to hate her Crest. How lovely._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The first thing that kid would do? Get close to the target by befriending her, find an in through, say, through an assistant gig."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That kid you're mentioning sounds...real. That was you wasn't it..." So Yuri became her only friend to kill her? Well, she's been hurt emotionally worse._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yours truly. My biggest mistake? Getting to know you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______So this where Yuri would go "I used you and I don't feel sorry about it-" wait what?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I crept into your room one night and readied my blade. The whole thing had been a breeze, up until that moment. I couldn't bring myself to do it. While I hovered over there, hesitating, your father came in. You know the rest."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stealing away Bernadetta's only friend and leaving her alone forever? Turning into somebody who had to be kidnapped by her own mother to bring her to the monastery? Yeah, she knew the rest. But still,_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why are you telling me this? I'm so confused..." What was Yuri's goal in telling her all of this? To guilt trip her? If that was the case, it was working._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because I want you to look at it objectively." Yuri explained. "Your father protected you from me, a filthy assassin."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______So he could keep his only daughter alive to turn into a trophy wife. _Bernadetta thought sullenly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He was looking out for you. You're lucky to have a father who cares for you enough to do that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Really? Would he stick the daughter he loves so much in a dark room tied up for hours to teach obedience? Would he yell at a daughter he loves for spilling 5 pieces of rice from her plate?_ Bernadetta couldn't comprehend it. Her father caused so much pain in her life, why should she be grateful for the one time he decided to help rather than hurt. "Father protected me? He...protected...me..." There was no way there was no ulterior motive. He just wanted to keep her alive so he could nab whatever rich House he decided to marry her off to. She knew her father enough to know when he had an ulterior motive.

__________Yuri looked a little offended by her reaction. "Yeah, why would I lie?" He was right. He had no reason to lie about this. He didn't know her father's abuse increased tenfold after he was gone. But she isn't ready to talk about that. Not yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maybe when she feels like he doesn't wanna kill her anymore and finish the job he failed like 6 years ago and probably doesn't care for it anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yeah, she'll confide then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"At this point, I figure it's you who hates me, not the other way around."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't hate you, Yuri!" Bernadetta said. "But I mean, I do feel weird...But I don't how to feel...I just..." she trailed off, but right after asked a question. "Can't we just be friends? Like back then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yuri seemed quite shocked at this. "You want to be friends? With...me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The reason you couldn't kill me was because we were friends. Right?" she asked, although it was more like a statement than a question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You were my first friend. My very first friend. The first person who played with me. The first person who went on adventures with me. The first-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And you were the first person I had to baby so much." Yuri cut off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Well, Bernie was going to say the first person that actually cared about her before she got off, but she was busy getting offended by his sentence that to finish her sentence. Get offended first, finish her sentence later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What do you mean?!" she exclaimed, taking all of her offense away in that line. "Well...even so...You were first person who cared about me." She left out the 'actually' part._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The whole thing was probably a sham anyway." Yuri defended. "Though you know...even if it was...I did have a lot of fun."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bernie took a while to process what he said before she exclaimed, "Heh! I knew it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yuri gave her a smile in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Overthrow the Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing I said in the summary.

Bernadetta thought she couldn't change much. What with the messages her father ingrained in her over and over again, it was easy to believe. The young girl thought she would never live up to _anybody's_ expectations. That all changed with Garreg Mach. Sure, Bernadetta didn't change much during the first couple of months, but then Professor Byleth showed up, and everything seemed to be going up for Bernie for the first in long time.

Becoming one of the most skilled archers in the army, (though she argues Ignatz and Ashe are _much_ better that her), being comfortable enough to leave her room every once in a while, and even reuniting with her long lost childhood friend A-Yuri. Yuri.

(Sometimes she accidentally calls him Arata on accident. The 'evil' and 'satanic' boy likes to tease her about it.)

Despite the fact that she was fighting for her _damn life_ everyday now, somehow, she felt happier than she was in safety. So many friends by her side...

_~~So many friends she had to kill...~~_

And here she was, a new Bernadetta standing outside the Varley Estate, now the only place where she felt the most lonely. Standing to her right was her new boyfriend. Yuri was standing beside her. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" he inquired, worry painted on his face. Bernadetta gave a firm nod in response.

"I'm 80% sure of it! This is a new Bernie! New Bernie won't cower to her father!" she puffed her chest out as a sign of bravery for a whopping 10 seconds before she went back to her neutral stance. "...But maybe it would help if a certain partner came along if I run away..." she mumbled. 

Yuri laughed. How could he say no to this bundle of cuteness? She'd grown even more cute than he saw her last. Yuri ruffled her head. "Not to worry, princess. I'll be here in case you need me."

With the added boost she needed, Bernadetta took a deep breath, and stepped foot in the hellhole she going to be rid once and for all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unsurprisingly, not much in estate changed. There were still the lavish decorations Bernie was never allowed to touch, gold-lined hallways that she hadn't even _seen_ in the Imperial Palace, and the many bustling servants she never knew the names of, bowing to her and asking if was hungry, thirsty, etc.

But today, Bernadetta only had one need. An audience with her father. Walking up to the grand bedroom she was never allowed in, Bernie extended her right arm to stop Yuri from going any further, which confused him.

"Something wrong Bernie?" he asked.

"U-um, no. I-I just, want to try and face my father myself before you have to step in..." she mumbled back. Yuri gave a grin in response. 

"You sure this doesn't feel like on of your writing sweetheart?"

Bernadetta gave a very offended gasp. "I don't always try to make my writings a reality Yuri!" She puffed out her cheeks. Yuri laughed and gave her a pat on the head.

"I know, I know! I'm just teasing you." The jokester expression fell away as soon as he said that. "Just call my name if you need help, ok? I'll listen through the key hole." He gave Bernie a hug. That all she needed. When Yuri stepped away from the door so he wouldn't be seen, she took a deep breath, and knocked twice on the door that held the person who only let her feel sorrow in the Varley estate.

Her home.

_The place where she was basically required to feel safe in._

"Enter."

Bernadetta's breath hitched. She took a deep breath again. She was not Old Bernie. She is New Bernie. New Bernie isn't going to run away this time. She opened the door and took a step inside. There her father sat, calmly reading a book in his rocking chair, a personality he put on for guests. He looked up and gave Bernadetta a look. A bit of it was surprise, but most of it was hate, hate for his daughter for _daring to disobey him by running from the estate._

"Bernadetta. It has been a while." Count Varley used the same tone he used before where he would get her to admit what she'd done wrong, then swiftly take away one of her most prized possessions for a month as punishment. Bernie steadied herself.

"I-It has been, Father." 

Count Varley stood up, his height towering over hers. With a stern look, he said, "Haven't I told not stutter? A good daughter doesn't stutter." Bernie gulped.

"Yes, I know Father, but I have gotten significantly better in my speech these last years."

Her father stared down at her again. "Yes, I suppose it has." Bernadetta mentally let out a sigh of relief. Count Varley walked away from her and looked through his expansion of books.

"Now that the war is over, it's time to get back on the search to a wealthy husband for you."

_What?_

Bernadetta's face was painted with shock, but her father was too busy looking through his books to notice. 

"Perhaps the son of House Aegir again? No...bailed on us for some goddess-forsaken reason. How about that newly minted king? Dimitri, was it?" Bernie wanted to go and hide.

_No, no. You will not Bernie. You're not the same person now. You can hold your ground._

"K-King Dimitri already wants Marianne to be his wife." Count Varley turned his head at that.

"Marianne?" he mused. "Is she that nobody Margrave Edmund adopted? Why go for such a lowly House instead of one with high status?" he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand.

_You can't turn back now. Speak your mind._

"M-maybe it's just because he likes her."

Count Varley gave a huge laugh. Bernadetta flinched in response.

"Love? For a pitiful Alliance girl? You humor me, daughter." he gave a faux smile.

He stepped away from the bookcase and towards her. It took all she had to not step away. Father would be _truly_ mad at that.

"Very well. If we can't marry you off to the king. We'll just settle for another high status lord. I believe Gloucester has a fairly large sum of land."

"B-but he-"

Count Varley glared at his daughter. "Are you defying me Bernadetta? You know well not to do that." His voice was cold and icy. He took a step forward. Bernie took a step back. 

"I've always done my best to raise you to be a perfect wife for somebody. You _will_ marry Gloucester's son, regardless of his personal affairs. Or do I need to stick you in that room again?"

_No, no, not there! I'll do anything to not get sent there! Please father, spare me the torture!_

Count Varley rubbed his thumb against her cheek, "You are my heir. Therefore, you will do as _I_ instruct. Do you hear me, _daughter_?"

Away stripped the confidence Bernadetta had to face her father as she once again became the little girl who could never say no out of fear of getting hurt.

"I-I-"

"Hm?"

"Y-y-"

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Sorry sir, but your daughter is taken by me." cut in a third voice. Bernie knew who it was.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see her saving Grace Yuri looked a lot more pissed than usual. Count Varley seemed undeterred by this.

"Scram, kid. What I do with my daughter is none of your business."

"Au contraire, Count Varley. It has everything to do with my business." Yuri leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Bernadetta's left cheek. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but blush. "What part of _'Your daughter is taken by me'_ did you fail to understand? Do I have to repeat myself again?"

Count Varley took a second look at the situation before laughing like a madman. "A commoner, Bernadetta?! You're with a commoner? You sure know how to make a good joke." he chortled.

"I-It's not a joke Father, I-I _am_ with Yuri."

The humor Bernadetta's father had fell away with that one line. "You know how I feel about commoners, daughter."

Bernie looked down, in hopes to gain more confidence if she just doesn't look at the dictator before her. Count Varley reached for his daughter's arm, "Enough of this nonsense. You will head back to your room and get ready to visit Lord Gloucester for the marriage. I will not care less if his son is seeing somebody else, nobles are to marry to nobles and _nobody else_."

Before Count Varley had his full grip on Bernadetta, Yuri yanked her back.

"First of all Sir," Yuri said with a cold tone, "I feel quite hurt that you called me a commoner on the spot. Second of all, Bernadetta stays with _me_. I'm not just gonna hand over a lovely girl to a man that she just told me abused her while I was away."

Count Varley's face gave surprise before covering it up with a look of condescendence. "Do not say my eyes deceive me, boy. I know all the sons of the nobles I can court my daughter to. And what in the Goddess' name do you mean 'while you were away'? I have never seen your face in my estate, I would have recognized someone so horrid."

Bernadetta stepped forward to defend her boyfriend, but Yuri held her back to defend himself. He coughed, ready to imitate. "I believe this voice sounds familiar?" Then he tried to speak in the highest pitch he could possible. "Hello sir! I'll do my best to work hard in your estate!"

Count Varley's breath hitched, then spoke in an intimidating tone, " _You_. You're that boy-that _parasite_ that kept latching on to my daughter. That very same parasite that tried to _kill her_."

Yuri let out a sigh, "Yep, got it right, old man. I'm that 'parasite' you hired so long ago. The same 'parasite' you nearly beat half to death over a failed assassination. Quite ironic I'm dating the person I was meant to kill, huh?" He gave out a foxlike grin. Count Varley was not amused in the slightest. 

"Get out of here, boy. Leave my daughter alone. She must continue the Varley line with a _noble_. Not a _filthy commoner_." He reached for his daughter's arm again, Bernie went behind Yuri in response. 

"M-my life is mine to choose Father!" she exclaimed. "I-I can choose who I wish to be with!"

Count Varley was shocked. How _dare_ his daughter disobey him like this. What happened to the meek little girl that did everything her Papa told her to without any questions? Then it clicked, Garreg Mach. That damn place gave his daughter false hope, to think she could stand up to her father. Laughable! No matter what, she will always be a weak little girl underneath, all he has to is crack her enough to show that, then she'll come crying to the father once that commoner is disposed.

He laughed. "What can a measly commoner like you can do to me? I can execute you in a _second_. I-" His boasting was cut short when he fell to the ground. Bernie screamed, because even though she wanted her father dead at times, seeing him just _collapse_ was still pretty shocking. Yuri rubbed Bernadetta's back to calm her down.

"It's alright. He's not dead, just shot him with a sleeping dart. Got some from Claude back in Derdriu when we were saving his helpless self. We'll bring him to Dimitri to decide his fate."

Bernie calmed down, her father wasn't dead, that at least was good enough news to give him the punishment he deserves. "Frankly, I would prefer it if I never saw him again," she muttered.

Yuri gave another laugh and kissed on the cheek again, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Both of them were unaware of multiple servants trying to listen in since the thump from the Count's bedroom. They all did a silent cheer at the possibility he may be gone forever.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unsurprisingly, Dimitri sent Count Varley to execution. Bernadetta's father fought as long as he could've before he moved no more. She clutched Yuri's sleeve, Bernie wasn't sure how she could be a count at this rate, but with Yuri at her side, she may just be able to make it through. After all, with the loveliest person she knows, (no offense to any of her other classmates), Bernadetta believed that she could anything by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the end bit is a little too short, but I can't figure anything else to write after that.
> 
> Now I just have to figure how to show this work as 'complete'.


End file.
